Los artículos de Rita Skeeter
by PiliOmega13
Summary: ¿Alguien pensaba que después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, con lo cotilla que es Rita Skeeter, se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin publicar una jugosa historia en El Profeta? Una vieja serie de historias en clave de humor escritas para el foro en español de Harry Potter NOX
1. Capítulo 1

EL PROFETA

_5 de noviembre_

_En exclusiva para nuestro periódico, Rita Skeeter, la reportera más dicharachera de Barrio Sésamo…estee, de Hogsmead, que diga, ha llevado a cabo un arduo trabajo de investigación a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el mundo mágico. Con el rigor y veracidad (ejem) que caracteriza a todos sus artículos, la señorita Skeeter ha metido la nariz…, eh, bueno, queremos decir que ha husmeado, bueno, que ha descubierto la verdad oculta tras la versión oficial que se ha contado al gran público sobre la caída de Quien-vosotros-sabéis, la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y el papel que en todo esto desempeñó Severus Snape._

¡Hola, corazones! Como sabéis, mi último libro sobre Dumbledore ha batido récords de ventas. Pero por culpa de unos desaprensivos, yo no veré un mísero knut de royalties. Y es que se atreven a acusarme, a mí, a la gran Rita Skeeter, de tener a un negro escribiéndome el libro. ¡Acabáramos! ¡Y se atreven a compararme con no sé qué periodista muggle, una tal Ana Rosa Quintana! ¡Pero bueno, qué atrevimiento…! Si yo soy más guapa y tengo más glamour que ella, hombre, por favor…Así que he tenido que ganarme las habichuelas con otro bulo…este, con otro trabajo de investigación de esos que tanto se llevan, porque encima me ha tocado pagar los costes del juicio y…¿Cómo? ¿Qué me centre en qué? Bueeeno, vaaale…Perdón, mis queridos lectores, es mi editor (o debería decir mi negrero), que me insta a que me deje de tanta monserga y vaya al grano. Y yo me pregunto ¿es que acaso pagamos a la imprenta por letra publicada? Se arruinará el tío Gilito éste….Ya va, jefe, ya me centroooo…

En fin, queridos lectores, como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida, he descubierto toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, la verdadera historia de la segunda caída de Quien-vosotros-sabéis, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Para ello he tenido que entrevistarme con el joven héroe Harry Potter, el Elegido, el salvador del mundo mágico; con los miembros supervivientes de la misteriosa Orden del Fénix, y hasta con mortífagos encarcelados, aurores, ex ministros y demás gente de mal vivir.

El punto de partida de mi investigación era, por supuesto, el joven Potter, gran amigo mío y que siempre está dispuesto a concederme una entrevista….siempre y cuando no le acompañe esa pequeña zorra de cabello alborotado y dientes de conejo que…quiero decir, que es más fácil que Harry se sincere conmigo si no está con su inseparable Hermione Granger algún día te pillaré por banda y te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine, bonita…

Fui a visitarle a su nueva residencia, Grimmauld Place. Sí, queridos lectores, lo habéis adivinado. El joven Potter heredó la antigua residencia de la familia Black, gracias al testamento de su padrino fallecido, Sirius Black. ¿Cómo? ¿Es posible que a estas alturas de la vida haya gente que aún no se haya enterado de que Black era el padrino de Harry, y que murió asesinado por una cortina chunga en el Departamento de Misterios? Ay, señor, qué paciencia hay que tener…Si es que no me leen ustedes nada, ni siquiera los periódicos gratuitos que reparten en todas las chimeneas públicas. Ay, cuánto daño nos ha hecho la LOGSE….

En fin, como iba diciendo, Potter accedió a una entrevista en exclusiva. Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo el muy tunante, que luego me enteré de que la exclusiva en realidad la tenía _El Quisquilloso_. Ventajas de que la hija del editor sea amiga íntima del Elegido, supongo….Pero bueno, c'est la vie, que dijo el doctor Maligno...

**Rita Skeeter: **Harry James Potter, salvador del mundo mágico con sólo 15 añitos..

**Harry Potter:** 17

**Rita Skeeter:** ¿Perdón?

**Harry Potter:** Que tengo 17 años, coñe, no 15. Qué tía, desde el 4º libro sin saber contar….

**Rita Skeeter:** Mil perdones, don ya-me-afeito-y-tó…Como iba diciendo, has salvado el mundo mágico. Dime qué hay de cierto en lo que cuenta la gente sobre la muerte de Quien-tú-sabes. ¿Es cierto que al muy torpe le rebotó su propia maldición?

**Harry Potter:** Pueees…básicamente…sí. Es que muy DarkLord y todo lo que quieras, pero muy listo no era, no. Amoavé, si ya me lanzaste un avada kedavra hace la tira años y te rebotó, ¿pa qué me lanzas otro igual, tontávilo? Vamos, que no, que la inteligencia se le fue con el pelo. Mira que el muy idiota se pensaba que era el dueño de la varita de saúco de Dumbledore. ¡Pero si tú no le mataste, alma de cántaro!

**Rita Skeeter:** Ah, la varita de Dumbledore…Hablemos de ella, Harry. ¿Es cierto que tenía grandes poderes, o sólo era un bulo inventado por el viejo para fardar delante de los colegas?

**Harry Potter:** Pues para ser sincero, no estoy seguro. Yo la verdad es que no noté nada fuera de lo normal. Pero es que casi ni la usé, no te digo que el muy pazguato de Voldemort se mató el solo haciendo el indio…Yo estoy en que el agüelo se tiró el rollo para darme ánimos y hacerme creer que era una cosa útil, pero pa mí que era un rascador de espalda de esos molones, porque otra cosa…Y me da que al pobre Snape le contó el mismo cuento, porque se quedó atocinao delante de Voldy sin atreverse a mover un dedo…Así le paso, que acabó siendo almuerzo de serpiente…

**Rita Skeeter: **Ahí quería yo llegar. Severus Snape. Cuéntame, Harry, ¿qué hay de cierto en los rumores que circulan sobre su papel en la caída de Quien-tu-sabes?

**Harry Potter:** Pues es todo cierto, Rita. Verá, resulta que al final me gané a pulso el título de cretino, jejejeje…..Y es que tanto desconfiar del pobre hombre desde los 11 años, y resulta que sólo pretendía salvarme la vida. Aunque hay amores que matan, no te joe… Pero vamos, que sí, que el tío los tenía cuadraos, llevaba veinte años espiando para Dumbledore, infiltrado entre los mortífagos. Y este último año, como Director de Hogwarts, estaba protegiendo a los alumnos.

**Rita Skeeter:** ¡Pero si había mortífagos en Hogwarts! ¡Torturando a los alumnos! ¡Y encima cobrando el doble del salario mínimo de los funcionarios docentes!

**Harry Potter:** Oiga, que yo he dicho que les protegía…a su manera. Y la manera de Severus Snape es "te jodo vivo porque quiero protegerte". Como mi colega Dobby, que en paz descanse. En segundo curso me quiso salvar la vida, y ya ve, acabé sin huesos en el brazo….Bueno, eso fue culpa de Lockhart, pero el brazo me lo cascó el cabrón del elfo…Snape es igual. Fíjese que yo creo que le caía mejor Neville, porque le puteba más que a mí…

**Rita Skeeter:** Ermm…bueno, siguiente pregunta¿Es cierto que bebía los vientos por tu madre?

**Harry Potter:** Pues sí, eso es verdad. Al parecer se conocieron de niños, hicieron buenas migas y con el tiempo a Snape le empezó a hacer tilín mi madre. Pero discutieron y dejaron de ser amigos, y mamá le mandó al cuerno para empezar a salir con papá. Fue entonces cuando Snape se juntó con los esbirros de Voldemort y se volvió chungo. Pero chungo, eh. Que iba de negro y todo, el tío. Parecía el cantante de The Cure con melenas…

**Rita Skeeter: **¿Es Severus Snape tu padre biológico?

**Harry Potter:** ….¿Es una pregunta con trampa?

**Rita Skeeter:** No. Es una pregunta indiscreta de las que suben la audiencia. Responde después de la pausa publicitaria.

_TRAJES EMIDIO VOLDITUCCI. PARA VILLANOS CON CLASE_

**Rita Skeeter: **¿Y bien? ¿Es Severus Snape tu padre biológico, Harry?

**Harry Potter:** ¿Te puedo tutear?

**Rita Skeeter: **Claro.

**Harry Potter: **¡POR TUPUESTO QUE NO! ¿TU ESTÁS TONTA O QUÉ?

**Rita Skeeter:** ¡Oye, sin faltar! Es una simple pregunta, tú como si te preguntara si te gustan los espaguetis, o si Dumbledore es gay…

**Harry Potter:** ¿Dumbledore es gay?

**Rita Skeeter:** Hijo, ni que hubieras estado viviendo bajo una piedra… Eso se supo hace semanas.

**Harry Potter:** …Andaaaa….con razón la McGony decía que siempre se iba de compras con él, para que le eligiera los calcetines... ¡Halaaaa! Y ahora entiendo por qué Snape se cabreó tanto cuando le hizo aquella broma sobre salir del armario de Lupin vestido de mujer…Jeje, qué cachondo el viejo…

**Rita Skeeter:** Entonces, Harry, ¿no sabías que tu profesor había estado enamorado nada menos que de Gellert Grindewald, uno de los más poderosos magos oscuros que jamás existió?

**Harry Potter:** Pues la verdad es que no. Pero vamos, que he visto fotos del tal Gellert, y hay que reconocer que el agüelo tenía buen gusto, eh. El tío estaba cañon…

**Rita Skeeter:**….

**Harry Potter:** Yo no soy gay. Que quede claro. Tengo novia.

**Rita Skeeter: **Pero te pasas el día con Ronald Weasley…

**Harry Potter:** Tengo novia.

**Rita Skeeter: **Pero…

**Harry Potter:** ¡Andaaaa, qué tarde es! ¡Que he quedao con MI NOVIA para comer en casa de los suegros! Kreacher, enséñale la puerta a Rita, que ya se va. Hala, maja, un placer, eh, adioooos…

_Próxima entrega: El retrato de Dumbledore lo enseña TODO_


	2. Capítulo 2

EL PROFETA

_8 de noviembre_

_**Capítulo II**_

_El retrato de Dumbledore lo enseña todo_

_Presentamos a nuestros estimados lectores la segunda entrega del extenso cuento…este, reportaje veraz de la sagaz reportera Rita Skeeter Que además de lista, es la hostia de guapa*_

_*Nota del editor.- La muy #$ # ha sobornado a los machacas de las prensas para que pongan piropos en la edición vespertina. No se lo tengan mucho en cuenta, que es rubia y la pobre no da para más… _

¡Hola, corazones! Después de ser _invitada _a abandonar el 12 de Grimmauld Place, como si fuera alguna indeseable de _Gran Hermano_, por el horroroso elfo de Potter (pero qué feo es el condenado, virgencita), decidí que tenía que buscar más fuentes de información si quería descubrir toda la verdad. Y como estaba claro que del cretino, quiero decir, el Elegido, ya no iba a sacar nada, me puse a buscar alternativas. Mi primera opción fue ponerme una peluca rojo zanahoria y colarme en casa de los Weasley. Total, como son ciento y la madre, uno más no se iba a notar... Pero hay que ver con Molly, qué ojo tiene la señora. Nada más verme, me empezó a sacudir con la escoba al grito de _"¡PERIODISMO ROSA CON MIS HIJOS NO, P***!"_. Yo que creía que la historia con Bellatrix Lestrange era una exageración…Esta mujer da miedo. Mucho miedo…

Total, que después del fracaso horroroso en la Madriguera, tuve que ponerme a pensar seriamente mi próximo paso. Y después de tomarme un bote de aspirinas, porque pensar da dolor de cabeza cosa mala, decidí que la mejor manera de descubrir la verdad sobre alguien es preguntar al susodicho alguien. Mi problema es que los tres álguienes sobre los que escribo están criando malvas….

Pensé entonces en hacer como algunos muggles, que cuando quieren hablar con sus muertos se van a ver a unos curiosos personajes que por una módica cantidad de dinero les cuentan chorradas sobre sus parientes fallecidos que ellos ya sabían antes de que les timaran. Pero como lo más parecido a un médium que conozco es Sybill Trelawney, decidí no arriesgarme, no fuera ser que la buena señora estuviera con la merluza matutina y acabara cantándome _Asturias, patria querida_ a grito pelado en vez de ponerme en contacto con mis fuentes.

Así que sólo me quedaba una opción: sobornar a Minerva McGonagall para que me dejase entrevistar al retrato del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Cómo conseguí que accediera no se lo contaré, queridos lectores. Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. Naaahh, es broma, convencerla fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Bastó con conseguirle una cita con Míster PlayWitch Septiembre. Ya saben, queridas lectoras, aquel al que se conoce como Johnny El trípode….

Al entrar en el despacho del Director (bueno, ahora de la Directora), vi que los ocupantes de los cuadros habían desaparecido todos, excepto mi víctima, digo entrevistado. Ahí estaba el joio, esperándome con un platito lleno de caramelos de limón al lado del marco…Como eran sin azúcar, me trapiñé unos cuantos antes de empezar la entrevista…

**Rita Skeeter:** Bueno, bueno, bueno….profesor Albus Dumbledore, qué gran honor volver a verle.

**Albus Dumbledore:** Buenas.

**Rita Skeeter: **Antes de empezar, debo decirle que me encanta el modelito que me lleva. Muy fashion, así a rayas multicolores.

**Albus Dumbledore:** Muchas gracias, convencí al pintor de que me retratara con él, es de mis favoritos.

**Rita Skeeter:** ¿Se lo pone usted en el desfile del Día del Orgullo Gay?

**Albus Dumbledore: **Ya salió el temita de marras…Si es que no se puede ser sincero, coñe…Pues no, no he ido al desfile. Más que nada porque estoy muerto y tal…

**Rita Skeeter: **Bueno, si no quería que hablaran del tema, no haber salido del armario. Que digo yo.

**Albus Dumbledore:** Pero es que yo no salí, me sacaron a rastras.

**Rita Skeeter: **¡No me diga! ¿Y quién fue?

**Albus Dumbledore: **La rubia.

**Rita Skeeter: **¿Qué rubia? ¡Ay, mi madre! ¡Narcissa Malfoy desveló el secreto! ¡Menuda primicia, con esto me forro en Tele5!

**Albus Dumbledore:** Que noooo….La otra rubia.

**Rita Skeeter: **¿Bellatrix Lestrange era teñida? Qué fuerte, qué fuerte, qué fuerte…

**Albus Dumbledore:** Ains…Que nooo….La rubia ésa que se está haciendo de oro a costa nuestra. La muggle que ha publicado un montón de libros contando la historia de Harry y Voldemort. Que le hicieron una pregunta indiscreta sobre mí y la tía contó lo que no tenía que contar. Y claro, ahora la gente se va cachondeando de mi persona. Si hasta Minerva se dedica a concertarme citas con los coleguitas de cuadro de sir Cadogan. Y ayer pillé a Phineas Nigellus poniéndome un anuncio en la sección de contactos de El profeta…

**Rita Skeeter: **¿Ése que decía _"¿Quieres ser mi caramelito de limón?"_ ¡Lo sabía! Oiga, y la rubia muggle ésa, ¿cómo supo de qué iba la vaina?

**Albus Dumbledore: **No sé, al parecer tiene buenos contactos. Pero que de gracias de que esté muerto, porque si no, es que la agarraba y le daba la del pulpo…

**Severus Snape: **Ponte a la cola, abuelo…

De pronto, en el vacío marco del cuadro contiguo, el mismísimo Severus Snape hace su aparición. No me puedo creer mi suerte, en cuanto salga me voy a echar una primitiva, que me toca fijo…

**Rita Skeeter:** ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Qué gran honor!

**Severus Snape: **¿Desde cuándo dejan entrar dementores en Hogwarts? Ah, no, que es la Skeeter…Es que con tus modales me los habías recordado…

**Rita Skeeter: **Ouch. Tan simpático como siempre, por lo que veo. Me contaba el profesor Dumbledore que una muggle le estaba fastidiando la no-vida. Le veo a usted también un tanto afectado, ¿acaso es que la rubia famosa le ha hecho algo?

**Severus Snape: ¿**Que si me ha hecho algo?

**Albus Dumbledore:** No debiste preguntar eso…

**Severus Snape: **¡¿QUE SI ME HA HECHO ALGO?!

**Albus Dumbledore:** Ya le has cabreao…

**Severus Snape: **¡¿QUE SI ME HA HECHO ALGO?!

**Albus Dumbledore:** Le has tocado la fibra sensible…

**Severus Snape:** A ver que recapitule….Se inventa que mis padres no se llevaban bien, que era más pobre que una rata, que tenía que aguantar a una panda de matones baratos en el colegio que casi me matan, que mi única amiga me mandó a freír espárragos porque me pilló con el día tonto y la insulté, que en mi etapa de adolescente rebelde, en vez de ponerme un pendiente me dio por hacerme mortífago, que fui el causante indirecto de la muerte del gran amor de mi vida, que aquí el abuelete me mangoneaba como quería para que le hiciese los recados, que tuve que aguantar a Potter junior y a Neville Longbottom juntos…

**Rita Skeeter:** ¡GASP! Ay, pobrecito mío…Longbottom rodeado de calderos humeantes, qué lástimica…

**Albus Dumbledore: **Calla, calla, que no ha terminado…

**Severus Snape: **…y eso sin contar a Hermione es-que-no-me-puedo-estar-callada-ni-debajo-el-agua Granger, y que va diciendo por ahí que a pesar de ser un genio, Voldemort con su media neurona me la dio con queso y yo me quedé como un pasmarote esperando que Nagini me diera un mordisquito de buenas noches. ¡Y encima ahora todo el mundo me llama Sev! ¡Y se pitorrean de mi patronus!

**Rita Skeeter:** Pues yo creo que es muy mono…

**Severus Snape: **Ése es el problema, que es mono. ¡Yo soy Severus Snape! ¡Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin! ¡Ex mortífago! ¡Que soy un tío duro, leñe! ¡Que no puedo ir por la vida con eso! ¡Que el otro día se me acercó Bambi preguntando por su mamá!

**Albus Dumbledore:** Es que este tema le afecta mucho…Y no te digo na si ponemos el Discovery Channel y pasan un documental sobre el apareamiento de los ciervos…

**Severus Snape: **Yo era un hombre respetado y temido. Tenía dignidad. La gente pensaba que mi patronus era un fénix, o algo igual de molón. Ahora me llaman nenaza…¡Si encuentro a la rubia ésa, me la cargo!

**Rita Skeeter:** Bueno, creo que ya tengo toda la información que necesito para mi reportaje…

**Severus Snape: **Yo era el Príncipe Mestizo, y mira en qué me he quedado, con lo que yo he sido…

**Albus Dumbledore: **Ya, ya, venga, hombre, hala, déjalo…

**Severus Snape: ¡**Buaaaa…..! Nosjusto….Yo era el héroe de la historia…

**Albus Dumbledore: **Que sí, hombre, que sí…

**Rita Skeeter: **Erm…bueno, que yo si eso me voy, eh. No se molesten en acompañarme, ya conozco la salida…


	3. Capítulo 3

EL PROFETA

_11 de noviembre_

_**Capítulo III**_

_Lucius Malfoy se sincera: __**"Le llamábamos Señor Tenebroso porque no tenía muchas luces"**_

_Nota del Editor.-_

_Estimados lectores de este nuestro periódico:_

_El consejo de accionistas de El Profeta, tras una larga aunque productiva reunión, sobre todo gracias al fantástico cáterin de madame Rosmerta (¡gracias, maja!), ha decidido por unanimidad no despedir a Rita Skeeter y dejarla continuar con sus reportajes. Más que nada porque parece que los cotilleos venden, y no vea lo que han subido las ventas desde que estamos publicando la cosa ésta, oiga…_

¡Hola, corazones! Con los oídos aún pitándome por culpa de los lloros del fallecido profesor Severus Snape y los insultos vertidos hacia mi persona por el profesor Albus Dumbledore (está visto que a según qué personas no se les pueden hacer comentarios sobre cómo combinar calcetines a rayas), salí de Hogwarts dispuesta a seguir mi investigación. Necesitaba más información sobre Quien-ustedes-saben, y como había quedado claro que ni Dumbledore ni Snape iban a contarme nada más, me exprimí los sesos en busca de ideas. La verdad, no tardé mucho…

Decidí volver sobre mis pasos y regresar a 12, Grimmauld Place para volver a interrog…entrevistar, quiero decir, a Harry Potter. No me hizo retroceder el cartel pegado en la verja que rezaba _**"Aquí no damos aguinaldo"**_, no. Fue el puñetero elfo del demonio, que en cuanto me vio se lió a estacazos con el paragüero de pata de troll. Doy fe de que hace mucha pupa, oigan…

Entonces me di cuenta de que me estaba empezando a quedar de verdad sin alternativas. Y después de fracasar estrepitosamente con los Weasley y agotar las fuentes de información de Hogwarts, ¿qué me quedaba? Pues ponerme en contacto con el otro bando. Que además, era el que mejor podía contestar a mis preguntas sobre Quien-ustedes-saben…

Así que allí estaba, en la puerta de Malfoy Manor, atravesando los jardines y huyendo de los pavos reales blancos, que no veas la mala lecha que se gastan, y dispuesta a entrevistar al mismísimo Lucius Malfoy.

**Rita Skeeter:** Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy.

**Lucius Malfoy: **Buenas tardes, Rita. Por favor, llámame Lucius.

**Rita Skeeter:** Oigh..Lo que tú quieras, guapetón…Primera pregunta: ¿está la señora Malfoy en casa?

**Lucius Malfoy:** Pues no, ha salido con Draco a comprar unos trapitos y eso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Rita Skeeter:** Uy, no, por nada, hombre, por nada…

**Lucius Malfoy:** ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Un té? ¿Una cocacola?

**Rita Skeeter: **Prefiero un Lucius…¡Ooopps! Quise decir una limonada, jeje, qué tontería…En fins, empecemos la entrevista de una vez. Lo que se estarán preguntando todos los lectores es ¿por qué no estás en Azkaban?

**Lucius Malfoy:** ¡Hombre, pues claramente porque soy más inocente que Clarita la de Heidi! A mí me tenían engañao, me hicieron un Imperius de los gordos y me obligaron a hacerle la pelota al Señor Tenebroso. Es lo que tiene ser rico, que todo kiski quiere chupar del bote…

**Rita Skeeter: **Pero esa excusa ya la usaste durante la primera guerra. ¿Tan fácil es dominar tu mente y tu cuerpo serrano? Porque si la respuesta es sí, dime cómo que lo pongo en práctica echando leches..

**Lucius Malfoy: **¿Me estás llamando calzonazos? Que sepas que en mi casa quien lleva los pantalones es Cissy…quiero decir, ¡YO! Eso, yo soy el que manda…cuando ella no está en casa, claro… esteee, que no, que vamos, que yo doy las órdenes aquí. Eso.

**Rita Skeeter:** Si tú lo dices….Mis fuentes me informan de que esta casa fue durante un tiempo el cuartel general de Quien-tú-sabes y sus mortífagos. ¿Cómo fue compartir residencia con un megalómano y sus secuaces?

**Lucius Malfoy: **Chica, no me lo recuerdes…Qué cruz…Bellatrix quejándose todo el rato de que su cuarto no estaba lo suficientemente cerca del de el Señor Tenebroso, Rodolphus quejándose de que su churri no le hacía caso, Colagusano protestando porque no le dábamos suficientes galletas, Greyback afilándose las uñas en la tapicería del sofá, Narcissa volviéndome loco para que le hiciera más caso a la cuñada, y encima las botellas del minibar volaban que daba gusto. ¡Que me desapareció el rioja en dos días! ¡Y cuando les eché la bronca me lo encontré lleno de tetrabricks de Don Simón! Bueno, y aún tengo que hablar con mi mujer sobre esas escapaditas que hacían Severus y ella cada dos por tres a la biblioteca .Igual es que la estaban redecorando, porque luego me la encontraba patas arriba y con las cosas del escritorio en el suelo…

**Rita Skeeter: **Ya, ya, redecorando…Y dime, Lucius, ¿cómo es en persona Quien-tú-sabes? ¿Es realmente la mayor mente criminal del siglo XXI, o es un completo imbécil como dicen por ahí?

**Lucius Malfoy:** La mayor mente criminal del siglo XXI es el que fundó la SGAE, que lo sepas.

**Rita Skeeter: **Ahí le has dao. ¿Pero qué hay del Señor Tenebroso?

**Lucius Malfoy: **¿Tú sabes por qué le pusimos ese apodo? Porque muchas luces no tenía, el chaval. ¿Tú te diste cuenta de toda la parafernalia que montó el desgraciao cuando lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos?

**Rita Skeeter: ¡**Pero eso fue un plan brillante! ¡Engañó al mismísimo Dumbledore!

**Lucius Malfoy: **¿Y no era más fácil robarle los calzoncillos a Potter y convertirlos en un traslador? Al primer día de ir el chaval a Hogwarts le habríamos trincado. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es un adolescente, y un chico, igual había tardado una semana en cambiarse de gayumbos, pero vamos, que de ahí a montar la que montó el tío…

**Rita Skeeter: **Hombre, visto así…

**Lucius Malfoy:** Y luego todo el rollo del asedio a Hogwarts. Tiene atrapados a los enemigos, y ¿qué hace? El muy lerdo les da una hora libre. ¡Una hora para que se reagrupen, para que Potter le patee el culo, y para que Longbottom se convierta en el Cid Campeador! Si es que de donde no hay no se puede sacar…Sólo tienes que ver que cuando volvió confiaba ciegamente en Pettigrew. Si parecían el Gordo y el Flaco…

**Rita Skeeter: **Y entonces si era tan panoli, ¿por qué le seguía la gente?

**Lucius Malfoy: **Por las galletas.

**Rita Skeeter: ¿**Perdón? ¿Has dicho galletas?

**Lucius Malfoy: **Eso he dicho. El tío era un hacha en la cocina, menudas galletas hacía. Ricas ricas y con fundamento. Te daba una y ya no podías decirle que no a nada. Claro que después de unos años algunos se empachaban y querían dejarlo, pero entonces él se mosqueaba y se los cargaba. Decía que nadie le iba a dejar quedar mal en la sección de restaurantes de la guía Campsa…

**Rita Skeeter: **¿Eso fue lo que le pasó a Igor Karkaroff?

**Lucius Malfoy: **Si. Decía que se había cansado de las galletas de turrón, y el Señor Tenebroso no se lo tomó muy bien.

**Rita Skeeter: **¿Tiene algo que ver con esto la desaparición de Florean Fortescue?

**Lucius Malfoy:** ¡Anda, claro! ¡No veas lo ricas que están las galletas con helado!

Mientras intento imaginarme el sabor de una galleta de chocolate con helado de fresa, oigo la voz de Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, que al parecer ya han terminado de arrasar las boutiques del callejón Diagón. Me despido de mi amable y guapísimo anfitrión (groargh) y hago mutis por el foro, entre los berridos del joven heredero de los Malfoy _("¡Mamaaaaaaa, no encuentro los Leviiiiiii's!")_ y los de su madre _("¿Has mirado en la bolsa de los calzoncillos?")_.


	4. Capítulo 4

EL PROFETA

_13 de noviembre_

_Episodio IV: Una nueva Esperanza_

_Nos encontramos en un periodo de guerra civil. Las naves espaciales rebeldes, atacando desde una base oculta, han logrado su primera victoria contra el malvado Imperio Galáctico. Durante la batalla, los espías rebeldes han conseguido apoderarse de los planos secretos del arma total y definitiva del Imperio, la Estrella de la Muerte, una estación espacial acorazada, llevando en si potencia suficiente para destruir a un planeta entero. Perseguida por los siniestros agentes del Imperio, la Princesa Leia vuela hacia su patria, a bordo de su nave espacial, llevando consigo los planos robados, que podrán salvar a su pueblo y devolver la libertad a la galaxia…¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Que ése no era el texto que había que publicar? ¿Y qué cuernos nos ha enviado la inútil de la Skeeter ahora, si puede saberse? ¿El guión de estarqué? ¡Por los calcetines sudados de Merlín el Encantador, que alguien le diga a esa mujer que deje de darles carajillo a las lechuzas y traigan lo que tienen que traer, cagontó lo que se menea!_

_Estimados lectores, pedimos disculpas (y van…) por este inconveniente. En seguida continuamos con la cuarta entrega del reportaje definitivo sobre la II Guerra Mágica. Lo que ya no podemos asegurarles es que haya una quinta, porque como este sindiós siga así, nuestra reportera va a acabar escribiendo las necrológicas en la gaceta estudiantil de Villabajo. Palabrita de boy scout…_

¡Hola corazones! Después de intentar sin éxito conseguir otra entrevista exclusiva con Lucius Malfoy (al parecer la señora Malfoy y él tuvieron una trifulca acerca de las redecoraciones de la biblioteca practicadas por la susodicha y el fallecido Severus Snape, con nocturnidad y alevosía. Imagino que a Lucius no le hizo gracia el importe de la factura de Ikea…), decidí hacerme un listado de las personas a las que podía entrevistar y/o sobornar para conseguir terminar mi reportaje. A saber:

-Hermione Granger (antes muerta que sencilla, digo, que ni borracha me acerco yo a ésa)

-Minerva McGonagall (mis contactos me informan de que sigue en el Ritz con Míster Playwitch Septiembre. Nadie los ha visto salir de la habitación en una semana)

-Andrómeda Tonks (¿yo acercarme a un bebé con pañales? Quita, quitaaaa)

-Rubeus Hagrid (Mmmm, veamos…Bichos a cascoporro…No, gracias, le tengo mucho aprecio a mis extremidades)

-Neville Longbottom (…)

Como no pude encontrar ninguna pega, decidí ir a visitar al joven Longbottom. Su abuela quiso echarme de la casa a patadas, pero me las arreglé para esquivarla y arrinconar al chaval y a su sapo asqueroso en el jardín.

**Rita Skeeter: **Neville Longbottom, hijo de afamados aurores, El niño-que casi-se-convierte-en-el-Elegido-pero-que-se-quedó- a-mitad-de-camino, Matador de Serpientes y Destroza-Calderos profesional. ¿Cómo te va la vida ahora?

**Neville Longbottom: **No me quejo, me va de vicio. Todo el mundo me pide autógrafos y las chavalas me abrazan cuando les cuento cómo me cargué a Nagini. Jejeje…

**Rita Skeeter: **Cierto, fuiste tú el que liquidó a la mascota de Quien-tú-sabes, y de paso, vengaste al profesor Snape.

**Neville Longbottom: **Es verdad, qué ironías de la vida, jejejeje… El tío era un cabrón con pintas y me puteó de lo lindo desde el primer día, pero mira, al final resultó que era un cacho pan y todo lo hacía por nuestro bien, angelito. Jejejejeje….

**Rita Skeeter: **¿O sea que le estás excusando? ¿No te importa lo mal que te trataba?

**Neville Longbottom:** La verdad es que ya casi ni me acuerdo de eso. Debe ser por la hondonada de hostias que me llevaba en la cabeza y los vapores de los calderos. Jejejejeje…

**Rita Skeeter:** Una pregunta que me corroe desde hace tiempo: ¿qué narices te hace tanta gracia?

**Neville Longbottom: **Nuse. Llevo así desde esta mañana. Jejejejejeje…

**Rita Skeeter:** Tú te has fumao un porro…

**Neville Longbottom:** ¡Amparo! Nuse, estaba tan tranquilo cultivando mi hierbecita, cuando me he dicho, joe, a lo mejor si le prendo fuego crece más rápido, ¡y no veas, tía, el humillo me ha dao un subidón…! Jejejejeje…

**Rita Skeeter:** ¿Y qué hierba es ésa? ¿Se puede saber qué clase de asignatura os enseñaba la profesora Sprout?

**Neville Longbottom:** No sé cuál es su nombre científico, pero yo la llamo Marijuani. La Mari, pa los colegas.

**Rita Skeeter:** ¿En Hogwarts os enseñaban a cultivar maría de la buena? ¿Pero qué clase de colegio es ése? ¡Ni en el instituto de Paris Hilton había tanto degenerao! ¡Los niños! ¡¿Es que nadie piensa en los niños?!

**Neville Longbottom:** ¡No, qué va! La planta me la dio Sirius Black.

**Rita Skeeter:** Ahora entiendo por qué le llamaban Canuto… Ahora la pregunta del millón es ¿por qué a James Potter le llamaban Cornamenta? ¿Tendría algo que ver con su mujer y Snape? En fins, sigamos con la entrevista antes de que aparezca la abuela psicópata… Me ha contado un pajarito que tienes novia, eh, gamberrete…

**Neville Longbottom:** Pse…Algo así…Hanna Abbot, que me persigue por todas partes y a fuerza de dar la brasa ha conseguido que le diga que voy a salir con ella. Pero vamos, que igual el roce hace el cariño y eso, pero a mí que me molaba Luna Lovegood…

**Rita Skeeter:** ¿Y ella no te correspondía?

**Neville Longbottom:** Yo creo que sí, pero por lo visto había una rubia que no paraba de fastidiar y que se ha metido por medio. Al parecer Luna le ha hecho caso y se ha largado con un tal Rolf. ¿Qué clase de imbécil se puede llamar Rolf?

**Rita Skeeter:** Un imbécil con padres raritos…La rubia muggle ésta sale mucho últimamente en las entrevistas. Al final la voy a tener que entrevistar a ella…

**Neville Longbottom: **Pues lo veo chungo, porque viaja más que el gnomo de Amelie, la tía…Tol día de gira, que si hablando de las intimidades de Dumbledore, y del trauma de Snape con Bambi…Jejejejeje…¡Jooooliiineeees, cómo pega la Mari!

Es en ese preciso instante en el que me doy cuenta de que la entrevista ya no va a ninguna parte. No sólo por el hecho de que mi entrevistado esté cantando a grito pelado _"¡Litrooos de alcohooool correeen por mis veeenas, mujeeer!"_, sino porque por el rabillo del ojo veo a la dulce abuelita Longbottom pillando carrerilla para ensartarme con la varita. Así que me despido de mi anfitrión y salgo por piernas antes de que me conviertan en brocheta de escarabajo…


	5. Capítulo 5

EL PROFETA

_21 de noviembre_

_Capítulo V_

_Aunque parezca mentira, estimados lectores, Rita Skeeter aún tiene cuerda para rato. Ni el conejito de las pilas Duracell, oiga. Esta mujer es capaz de escribir cualquier cosa con tal de sacar pasta…En fin, que una de sus lechuzas borrachinas nos ha traído un nuevo capítulo de la cosa ésta que andábamos publicando y que tanto parece gustar a la gente. Y por increíble que parezca, la lechuza no se ha perdido ni nos ha traído el texto equivocado (¡aleluya, hermanos!)._

_N. del E.- Nota mental: acordarme de preguntar a la Skeeter qué era eso que nos mandó el otro día sobre la República de nosecuantines y el Imperio de nosequé, y que me mande una copia que estaba muy interesante…._

¡Hola corazones! Escribo estas líneas mientras me recupero en un chulísisímo balneario de los golpes recibidos en casa de los Longbottom. Que no vean como pega la abuela cebolleta, no me he podido sentar en dos semanas. Ay…

Para continuar con mi historia, he decidido tentar a la suerte y volver a Hogwarts. Como ahora la directora McGonagall está más suave que un guante, con eso de que le conseguí un ligue de campeonato, me deja pasearme a gusto por el castillo. Eso sí, me ha prohibido acosar a los alumnos. Vieja bruja…

Me encuentro de nuevo en el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore, pero los cuadros se han debido de ir todos de juerga, porque están los marcos más vacíos que la fiambrera de Carpanta…Así que me tengo que conformar con entrevistar a Minerva McGonagall.

**Minerva McGonagall: **Pues como te iba diciendo, hija, que el chico además de guapo es listísimo. Y apañao, eh, que no veas lo bien que me plancha las túnicas y me remienda las fajas. Y cuando salgo por ahí con él, soy la envidia cochina de todas las demás brujas. Que Pomona y Poppy no paran de cuchichear y espiarme, las muy envidiosas… Ya les gustaría tener un novio tan escultural como mi Johnny, anda que no… ¡Oye! ¡Rita! ¡Que te me duermes, bonica!

**Rita Skeeter: **ZZZZZZ…..¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

**Minerva McGonagall: **¿Te aburro, mona?

**Rita Skeeter: **¡No, qué va, sólo lo normal! Oiga, y la gente de los cuadros, ¿ande andará?

**Minerva McGonagall:** Pues no sé. Los frailes borrachos han organizado una fiesta rave y se han ido todos pallá, pero la Señora Gorda y sir Cadogan no querían ir, porque a ellos el chunda-chunda no les va mucho, y se han juntado con Ana Bolena en las escaleras para organizar una pachanga con reaggeton. Aunque creo que los elfos de la cocina han decidido ir por libre y organizar un concierto heavy en las mazmorras…

**Rita Skeeter:** Me estoy dando cuenta de que en esta escuela hay mucho libertinaje…Los cuadros se me van de marcha, y los ex alumnos se me fuman el primer hierbajo que encuentran…

**Minerva McGonagall:** ¡Oye, que esta es una escuela de lo más respetable!

**Rita Skeeter: **Y sin embargo, los alumnos se juegan la vida todos los días jugando a las cocinitas en las mazmorras, o dando de comer a las bestias del establo. Así acaban luego, alcohólicos y colgados. No me extraña, con tanto cachondeo en las clases. Y no nos olvidemos de los que cuando se gradúan se convierten en Señores Tenebrosos. ¡¿Es que nadie piensa nunca en los niños?!

**Minerva McGonagall:** Hombre, visto así…somos un poco penosos, la verdad. Pero cinco de cada diez nos salen decentes, eh…

**Phineas Nigellus: ¡**Indecencia, eso es lo que hay por aquí! ¡Indecencia y libertinaje!

**Rita Skeeter:** ¿Y a usted qué le pasa?

**Phineas Nigellus: **¡Me pasa que en este castillo hay mucho libertino y mucho depravado suelto!

**Albus Dumbledore: **Bah, ni caso, lo que le pasa a éste es que ha intentado ligar con el retrato de las tres gracias y le han dado calabazas para irse con Severus al concierto heavy de los elfos.

**Phineas Nigellus: **Si es que el mundo está muy mal repartido, carallo… Que tres guapas mozas le dejen a uno plantado para irse con un Potions Master de tres al cuarto…

**Severus Snape: **Pues el Potions Master de tres al cuarto ha mojado y tú no. ¡Toma!

**Phineas Nigellus: **¡Y encima se pitorrea en mis narices! ¡Esto ya es el acabóse! ¡Señora directora, exijo inmediatamente que mueva su cuadro al descansillo, con la gárgola, para no tener que verle la cara!

**Minerva McGonagall: **Bueno, bueno, Phineas, no exageremos. Además, ya sabías que la fama de Severus sobre lo entrenada que tiene la varita no era infundada…

**Severus Snape: **¿Qué le voy a hacer si las nenas me adoran? Es que el que vale, vale.

**Albus Dumbledore: **¿No huele a quemado? ¡Fuego, fuego!

**Severus Snape:** ¿Dónde?

**Albus Dumbledore: **Ois, en tus ojos, morenazo…

**Severus Snape:** … Albus, te he dicho que no quiero salir contigo. Que te busques a otro al que dar la lata…

**Albus Dumbledore: **Es que tú y yo nos compenetramos muy bien…

**Rita Skeeter: **¡Ay, madre, que ya tengo otra exclusiva pal Tomate! "Dumbledore le tira los tejos a Snape. El Potions Master le manda al cuerno"

**Minerva McGonagall: **Jo, Severus, no seas así, que el hombre está siendo de lo más romántico. Dale una oportunidad…

**Armando Dippet: **Si quieres te la doy yo. Que llevo muchos años solito en mi lienzo…

**Minerva McGonagall: **A ti nadie te ha preguntado, Armando.

**Albus Dumbledore: **Ay, que tengo una pena oculta. Quien yo quiero no me quiere y quien me quiere no me gusta…

**Severus Snape: **Ponte todo lo dramático que quieras, pero no voy a caer. Que las tres niñas del cuadro del manzano me están esperando para irnos al afterhours que han organizado los duendes. Que me han dicho que Flitwick es un fiera pinchando discos y le he prestado los míos de Judas Priest…¡Hala, a más ver!

**Albus Dumbledore: **Pues me voy con los frailes a emborracharme…

**Phineas Nigellus: **Pues yo me voy a ver si el retrato de Rowena Ravenclaw está libre…

**Armando Dippet: **¡No me dejéis solo, cabrones!

**Minerva McGonagall: **Que te calles, Armando…

**Rita Skeeter: **Bueno, pues visto lo visto, ¿sabes qué te digo? Que me bajo a las mazmorras a ver si hay ambientazo. ¿Te vienes, Minerva?

**Minerva McGonagall: **Vamos pallá…


	6. Capitulo 6

_Muchas gracias a tod s los que estáis leyendo esta historia, es francamente divertido escribirla. _

_Seguid disfrutando la lectura tanto como yo su escritura._

EL PROFETA

_26 de enero_

_Capítulo VI_

_Estimados lectores: no, nos habíamos ido a la quiebra, ni habíamos cerrado por vacaciones. Es que nuestra publicación se sustenta en el "trabajo" de Rita Skeeter, y la muy golfa se ha tirado dos meses bebiéndose el sueldo y botando en diversos conciertos de rock. De nada ha valido mandarle al Cobrador del Frac para darle el coñazo y que nos pasara algún artículo. La muy pendona le emborrachó y nos lo encontramos en calzoncillos y sin chistera sobre la mesa de la redacción, murmurando no se qué gaitas sobre una botella de firewhisky añejo birlada del minibar de los Malfoy... ¡Hala, ya está! ¡Ya me he enfadado de verdad! ¡A tomar por culo la bicicleta! ¡DESPEDIDA!... ¿Cómo? Un momento, estimados lectores, que mi redactor jefe me ha pasado una notita…Ah… Estoooo…Jejeje…Vaya, parece que no puedo despedir a la Skeeter, tiene un contrato blindado, la muy #~$ &... Pues nada, parece que estamos condenados a seguir publicando la cosa ésta que se inventa y que tanto vende… Pensándolo bien, gracias a ella me he podido comprar una XboX por Reyes y arreglar la Saeta de Fuego, así que mejor me calmo…Hale, sigan ustedes leyendo, querido público, y a mí déjenme tranquilo con la historia aquella de los Rebeldes y Darth Vader, que está muy interesante…_

_PD.- ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que atentar en las obras de la 2ª Estrella de la Muerte, por qué?! ¡Pobres albañiles espaciales! ¡Pobres huerfanitos imperiales! _

¡Hola, corazones! Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? No crean que me he olvidado de mis fans… Bueno, sí, me olvidé de que estaba trabajando, pero ya me he acordado otra vez. Comprendan ustedes que soy rubia natural, y si a eso le añadimos cantidades ingentes de alcohol y sustancias psicotrópicas, mi cerebro se colapsa en cuestión de segundos y soy capaz de olvidarme hasta de mi madre. Uy, eso me recuerda que llevo cinco años sin llamarla por teléfono…

Se preguntarán ustedes, queridos lectores, qué he estado haciendo durante estos dos meses. Y si no se lo preguntan me da igual, porque pienso soltarles el rollo de todos modos. Que para eso me pagan y para eso compran ustedes el periódico, leñe… A ver que recapitule, ¿dónde nos quedamos la última vez? Ah, sí, en la juerga de Hogwarts. ¡Y menuda juerga, oiga! Allí es donde empezó todo, el origen de mi escaqueo. Pues sí, la McPollo y yo acabamos bajando a las mazmorras y uniéndonos a la fiesta de los goblins. ¡Y qué fiesta, madre! Resulta que los bichos tocan que da gusto, y cuando agotaron todo el repertorio de Iron Maiden, dejaron que Flitwick se desmelenara en la mesa de mezclas. ¡Y menudo es el chiquitín con los vinilos! ¡Ni el DJ Tiesto ése! Hasta las seis de la mañana estuvimos meneando el esqueleto… Y luego ocurrió algo increíble: Sybill Trelawney, que iba completamente pedo, tiró uno de los frascos de potingues raros de Slughorn sobre el bol del ponche, que salpicó a los cuadros más próximos, haciendo que sus ocupantes pudiesen salir de los lienzos. Ya ven, queridos lectores, los descubrimientos científicos más importantes ocurren siempre porque un papanatas tiene suerte. La suerte del tonto, la llaman. Total, que les echamos el potingue a los cuadros y el profesor Snape, sus amiguitas, Dumbledore y algunos más se nos unieron en Las Tres Escobas cuando nos fuimos a desayunar chocolate con churros. La señora Rosmerta estaba de lo más encantada, porque éramos ciento y la madre y le dejamos una buena propina. Bueno, yo no. Tengo por costumbre no dar propina, que como dijo el ministro, desde que nos cambiamos al euro nos hacemos la picha un lío y pagamos de más los cafés….

Y no crean que la cosa acabó allí, no señor. Snape nos llevó a todos a su casa para dormir un rato y después seguir la juerga. Estábamos un poco apretujados, porque la verdad es que Spinner's End es un cuchitril y está lleno de libros ocupando espacio (y no, no son libros guarros. Desgraciadamente…). Además, se nos unieron los tres Malfoys, que por lo visto pasaban por allí (¡JA!) y decidieron desmelenarse. ¡Maldición y recontramaldición! Si al menos hubiera venido Lucius solo…Pero nooo, tenía que venir con la arpía de su mujer, que no se separa de él ni aunque les metas una espátula entre medias…Espera un momento. Que se va. Que le ha dejado solo. Que se ha apalancado sobre la pierna de Snape y Lucius está solito. ¡Ésta es la mía, mwhahahahahaha! Bueno, queridos lectores, lo que sucedió a continuación no puedo contarlo en la edición vespertina, pero encontrarán un relato completo y sin censura en la edición especial del fin de semana, no apta para menores y con fotos autografiadas de regalo. En resumen, que una servidora se ha beneficiado al mayor de los Malfoy, mientras su señora "redecoraba" la planta de arriba de Spinner's End con Severus Snape…Lo único que me da escalofríos de todo este asunto es que el joven Draco insiste en llamarme "mami". Y soy demasiado joven para tener un churumbel. Y menos uno que tenga paga y se la gaste en pilinguis y vaqueros de marca…

Bueno, y después de pasar las resacas (varias, porque la juerga duró un par de semanas), recordé súbitamente que se supone que trabajo en un periódico y debo publicar algo de vez en cuando. Aunque sólo sea porque me pagan un sueldo por ello. Un sueldo bajo y miserable, debo añadir. Pero es un trabajo honrado. Más o menos. Juro que a veces lo es, al menos un 10% de lo que publico es verdaderamente cierto. Y esto que estoy publicando forma parte de ese 10%. Palabrita de girl scout… En fin, que de pronto me encontré con el tremendo papelón de escribir todo lo acontecido. Y es difícil escribir sobre algo que apenas recuerdas. Podría escribir un artículo sobre los dolores de cabeza y las vomitonas masivas, que de eso sí me acuerdo, pero dudo mucho que les interese a mis lectores… Lo que sí que les interesará, queridos y queridas, son las entrevistas que conseguí realizar con cierta gente durante las fiestas. Y es que no hay nada como emborrachar a la gente para sacarle información…

Pero se me agota el espacio, estimados lectores, y debo ponerme ya a editar y corregir mis notas para publicarlas en sucesivas ediciones.

A más ver, que decía mi amigo el doctor Lecter. Un tío majo, la verdad. Con muy buen gusto culinario, aunque un poco rarito


	7. Capítulo 7

_Y otro capítulo más... _

_Seguid disfrutando los que me leeis, y gracias a los que escribís reviews ;-D_

EL PROFETA

_29 de febrero_

_Capítulo VII_

_Buenas noches, estimados lectores. Hoy, aunque parezca mentira, nos han llegado los artículos de Rita Skeeter con puntualidad y todo, jatetú…No hemos tenido que acosarla, ni amenazarla ni lanzarle un Imperius para que viniera a la oficina a fichar y hacer como que trabaja. A mí me da que ésta anda de lo más contentilla con su nuevo novio, vamos, como si lo viera…Claro que al periódico le viene de vicio…_

_PD.- Antes de continuar con el reportaje, les hacemos llegar una petición de uno de nuestros lectores. El señor S. Snape le pide amablemente al señor S. Todd que deje de perseguirle por las calles de Londres, que él no es ese pervertido que busca, que nunca ha enviado a nadie a un penal australiano, aunque indica que le hubiera encantarlo llevarlo a cabo con el señor Potter, que no necesita ningún afeitado apurado porque ya tiene una maquinilla muggle a pilas, muchas gracias, y que por favor deje de presentarse a las tantas de la madrugada en su casa cantando a grito pelado y despertando a los vecinos, si no le importa. Ah, y le pide que si eso que cambie de look, que parece el hijo bastardo de Cruela de Vil y Eduardo Manostijeras después de una noche de juerga, muchas gracias._

¡Hola, corazones! Por fin he podido encontrar un momento de paz y sosiego para poder terminar la nueva entrega de la historia de verdad verdadera sobre Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y lord Voldemort. Es que hay que ver, entre fiestas varias, noches locas de motel de carretera y conciertos marchosos, me muevo más que el gnomo de Amelie, oshe…Pero ya tengo preparado el nuevo reportaje, para deleite de mis innumerables fans y alivio del pesao de mi editor, que no para de mandarme lechuzas con amenazas de muerte y, peor aún, amenazas de rebajas salariales (¡Oh, el horror!). Y es que no es moco de pavo que me rebajen el sueldo, que las hipotecas están por las nubes y mi Lucius no quiere pagarme los gastos, que dice que ya bastante le sablearon los mortífagos cuando se apalancaron en su keli, y encima tiene que pasarle una pensión al pendón de su ex y darle la paga semanal a Draco. Y claro, son muchos gastos…Oh, ¿pero cómo? ¿Que no se lo había contado, queridos lectores? Pues sí, después de la fiestecita en Spinner's End, Narcissa Malfoy dejó plantado a su maridito y se fugó con Severus Snape. La cosa me parecería una tragedia enorme de no ser porque servidora ya le tenía echado el ojo a la billetera…quiero decir, al cuerpo serrano de Lucius Malfoy, y el asunto me vino de perlas. Ahí estaba yo, consolando al pobre muchacho a base de achuchones varios…

En fin, que por muy interesante que sea mi vida amorosa, que lo es y mucho, proseguiré con la historia que nos ocupa. Y si quieren ustedes saber más sobre el otro tema, compren la edición dominical del próximo _Corazón de Bruja_, con un jugoso suplemento al módico precio de 1,50 sickles lleno de fotos y declaraciones de todos los implicados. Que aquí hay tomate, uyuyuyuy…

Pero basta ya de de tanta tontería, hoy voy a ir al grano y te voy a meter mano…estooo, no, por Merlín, en qué estaría yo pensando…Ah, claro, en Lucius…Bueno, a lo que íbamos: hace unas semanas ocurrió algo absolutamente inesperado que me ha adelantado mucho el trabajo con el reportaje. Resulta que como Lucius no quiere organizar fiestas en la mansión, y McGonagall tampoco anda mucho por la labor de dejarnos repetir la juerga en Hogwarts (al parecer los elfos se quejaron porque les tocó fregar los vómitos de los borrachos y recoger los montones de confeti, y se han puesto en huelga de brazos caídos, con lo cual los pobres alumnos se tienen que traer las tarteras de casa con el bocata de mortadela y mandarles a sus mamás los calzoncillos con palominos. Un desastre absolutamente desastroso), Snape muy amablemente nos ofreció su casa para tal menester. Bueno, para ser sinceros, entramos todos a saco una noche y nos agarramos al sofá para que no nos echase a patadas, pero lo que cuenta es que ya tenemos garito para las fiestas…Total, que en una de ellas se nos coló más gente de la esperada, y como todo el mundo andaba borracho perdido, conseguí recoger testimonios de lo más variopinto y suculento, dignos de cualquier programucho vespertino de ésos de la tele muggle.

Pongámonos en situación: yo, la inigualable Rita Skeeter, sola en un rincón esperando a que Lucius Malfoy termine de discutir con Narcissa, su ex, mientras me trapiño un bloody mary tras otro. No le quito ojo a ninguno de los asistentes a la fiesta. Ahí está Sybill Trelawney, que no tengo ni repajolera idea de quién narices la ha invitado, pero que siempre se las apaña para estar en todas las juergas, bien pegadita al minibar y hablando sola con el perchero. Luego tenemos en otro rincón a Minerva McPollo, que debe de ser pariente del doctor Octopus, porque tal y como le está metiendo mano al pobre Johnny parece que tenga ocho brazos, la tía… Y allí al fondo veo a mi hijastro Draco, que le anda tirando los tejos a una chavala bastante mona. Éste ha salido a su padre, el muy golfarras…

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata: **Disculpe….

**Rita Skeeter:** ¡Uy, qué susto! ¡Hijo, menuda cara traes, pareces salido de _El amanecer de los muertos_…!

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata: **Estoy buscando a alguien…

**Rita Skeeter: **¿Sí? ¿A quién, a un maquillador fúnebre? ¿A Grissom, para que te haga una autopsia?

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata: **Busco a un hombre…

**Rita Skeeter: **¡A Jaques! Osea, que eres de los de Dumbledore, ¿eh, pillín?

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata: **Señora, no me toque las narices, que tengo muy mal pronto. Busco a un hombre corrupto, cruel y pervertido, le he visto por aquí…

**Rita Skeeter: **Uy, pues te deseo suerte, porque de ésos en esta casa hay unos pocos, eh..

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata:** No se preocupe, tengo tiempo de sobra…¿Eh? ¡Pero si está ahí! ¡MUERE, MALDITO JUEZ TURPIN!

**Severus Snape: **¡Joder, qué tío más cansino! ¡Que yo no me llamo Turpin, leches! ¡Que te tengo dicho que me dejes en paz y te vayas a freír monas al Kazajstán! ¡Que me llamo S-E-V-E-R-U-S S-N-A-P-E! ¡Que te estás confundiendo, muchacho, y me voy a acabar cabreando! Y como me cabree no vas a tener calle pa correr, que ya no puedo quitar puntos a los Gryffindors ni jorobar a Potter, y estoy que reviento de ganas de destrozar algo, y tú te la estás ganando, gañán, mira que te la estás ganando…

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata:** ¡No me engañarás con tu labia, maldito! ¡Sé quién eres y lo que has hecho!

**Severus Snape: **¡Anda, mira éste! Pues como todo el mundo, si aquí la reportera de pacotilla ésta ha publicado mi vida entera en los periódicos, no te fastidia…

**Rita Skeeter:** Eh, oye, un respeto…

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata:** ¿Qué has hecho con mi hija, dónde la escondes?

**Rita Skeeter: **¿También tas liao con la hija del tipejo éste? Pues ni se te ocurra dejar a Narcissa, que como le dé por volver a casa se me acaba el chollo, vamos, lo que me faltaba…La varita bien quieta y guardadita en los pantalones, muchacho…

**Severus Snape: **¡Pero qué hija ni qué niño muerto, si no conozco de nada a este imbécil! ¡Y deja ya de meterte donde no te llaman, que al final te la ganas tú también! Vamos a ver, chaval, te lo voy a explicar como si fueras un alumno cualquiera de mis clases de pociones, y digamos que eres Gryffindor y te llamas Neville Longbottom: mi no conocerte a ti, mi no sabe de qué carajo hablas, mi no ser juez Turpin, mi ser Severus Snape, ¿tu comprender de una puñetera vez?

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata: **¿Usted no es el juez Turpin?

**Severus Snape: **¡ALELUYA! Que no, hijo, que no…

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata:** ¿Usted no ha secuestrado a mi hija?

**Severus Snape: **No.

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata: **¿Usted no me condenó injustamente a pasar 15 años en un penal para poder robarme a mi familia?

**Severus Snape: **Ains…Que nooooo…

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata: **Jo. Pues vaya metedura de pata. Oiga, mire, que lo siento, ¿eh? Perdone las molestias y eso…

**Severus Snape: **Anda, anda, lárgate antes de que saque la varita…

**Rita Skeeter: **¡Hala! ¿Aquí, delante de todo el mundo? ¡PERVERTIDO!

**Severus Snape: **... ¡LA VARITA MÁGICA, ATONTADA! Y tú, chalao, sal de mi casa y vete a darle la tabarra a otro, que no está el horno pa bollos. Venga, andando que es gerundio... ¡Y ten cuidao con la manada cuando salgas, no me los molestes!

**Rita Skeeter: **¿Qué manada, de qué?

**Severus Snape: **Na, los cervatillos que han acampao en el jardín, que me siguen a todas partes porque creen que soy la mamá de Bambi. Al principio me ponían de los nervios, pero ya me he acostumbrado y me resultan unos imbéciles de lo más simpáticos. Además, así puedo presumir delante de Lucius: él tiene pavos reales, y yo ciervos, que molan más…

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata: **Oiga…

**Severus Snape: **Merlín dame paciencia… ¿Queeee?

**Tipo con pinta de psicópata: **Que si quiere, por las molestias, le afeito gratis. Y le regalo un pastel de carne, que veo que aquí mucha bebida pero poco cáterin, caballero.

**Severus Snape: **Pues no es mala idea, hala, majo, la cocina está allá al fondo. Veo que cuchillos no necesitas, así que adelante. Pero como vuelva a oírte alguna memez sobre tu familia y el juez ese de las pelotas, te hago picadillo y te sirvo en canapés, ¿estamos?

**Rita Skeeter: **Oye, Snape, ¿quién es ésa que está hablando con Slughorn y tomando notas en un bloc?

**Severus Snape: **No tengo ni idea, pa mí que se ha colado cuando abrimos la puerta para echar a patadas a Granger y Weasley… Espera…Yo a ésa la conozco… ¡LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ! ¡LA RUBIA MUGGLE! ¡LA ESCRITORA! ¡Se acabó, me la cargooooo! ¡AVADA KE…!

**Rita Skeeter:** ¡Eeeehhhh, sosiega, Fiti, que te pierdes!

**Albus Dumbledore: **¿Qué ocurre, qué es este jaleo? Severus, ¿ya has vuelto a tomar demasiada cocacola? Te tengo dicho que no me la tomes con cafeína, que te desvelas y te pones nerviosito, hijo, es que no aprendes…

**Rita Skeeter: **Que no agüelo, que es que se nos ha colao en la casa la rubia muggle ésa, la de los libros sobre ustedes y Voldemort, la que dijo a los cuatro vientos que era usted trucha…

**Albus Dumbledore:** ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Dónde está, que le voy a decir cuatro cosas?

Queridos lectores, lo que ocurrió a continuación es largo y complicado, además de terriblemente sangriento y desagradable. Así que mejor lo dejamos para la próxima entrega.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**¡Un capítulo más! Una vez más, agradeceros a todos los que estáis leyendo. **_

_**Se aceptan toda clase de críticas constructivas ;-P**_

**EL PROFETA **

_27 de octubre de 2013_

_Capítulo VIII_

_Estimados lectores: _

_Desde la redacción de este nuestro periódico queremos pedirles disculpas por nuestra larga ausencia. La crisis, ya saben, que se ceba siempre en los más débiles. Nosotros, pobres editores de El Profeta, que siempre sudábamos sangre para poder ofrecerles un periódico de calidad, aun a costa de tener que sustentarnos en periodistas de cuarta regional como la srta. Skeeter, hay qué ver lo mal que nos trata la vida, oigan... Pero las cosas como son, estimados lectores: Ni el periodismo amarillista de la Skeeter pudo salvarnos del cierre del periódico, aunque la culpa no fue suya. Bueno, no toda. Una pequeña parte solamente. Bueno, que sí, que la rubia tuvo mucho que ver, vaya.. ¡Pues no va la muy # $% y se pone a venderle sus artículos a unos muggles que van y lo publican todo de gratis en una cosa llamada wikileaks! En fin, aunque sea con unos cuantos años de retraso, tenemos para ustedes toda la historia completa sobre la verdad de lo que ocurrió con ya-saben-quién. Pero no, no esperen más artículos de esa pendeja de la Skeeter, a la que tenemos puesto un pleito de padre y muy señor mío por incumplimiento de contrato, revelación de secretos editoriales y porque nos cae mal. En su lugar les ofrecemos unos interesantísimos documentos que han caído en nuestras manos gracias a los contactos de nuestras editores en Scotland Yard, Baker Street y SHIELD._

INFORME PRELIMINAR SOBRE LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE LOS HECHOS EN EL DOMICILO SITO EN CALLE SPINNER'S END S/N.

AGENTE A CARGO DEL CASO: F. JONES

Llegamos al lugar de los hechos después de recibir una llamada de la central. Al parecer, los vecinos habían estado varias noches llamando a la local quejándose de ruidos, música alta y ciervos campando a sus anchas por los jardines del vecindario, pero nunca acudió ninguna patrulla, ya que todos los municipales se encontraban en el centro aporreando perroflaut-quiero decir que estaban todos velando por la seguridad de los ciudadanos que pacíficamente mostraban su descontento hacia sus gobernantes . Eso.

Al personarnos en la escena del crimen, lo primero que advertimos fue que en esa casa había ocurrido algo realmente horripilante. Había ciervos por todas partes. Y cuando digo por todas partes, quiero decir POR TODAS PARTES. En el jardín, en la cocina, en los dormitorios...aquello parecía el sueño húmedo de Walt Disney...Y allí estaban los bichos, comiéndose la tapicería del sofá, las hierbas del jardín, los dedos cortados...Ah, sí, perdón, que me desvío del tema: en la escena del crimen se encontraron restos humanos. Dedos, para ser exactos. Aún estamos pendientes de las pruebas de ADN pero estamos casi seguros de que pertenecen a una mujer. O a un tipo con muy buen gusto para hacerse la manicura...

Era bastante evidente que allí había tenido lugar un fiestorro de los que hacen época, y al registrar el inmueble encontramos a la que probablemente sea la única testigo de los hechos. Claro que, como el psicólogo de la unidad no se ponga las pilas, me da a mí que a esta tía no le sacamos ni la hora, porque yo no sé si es que está borracha perdida o simplemente ida de la olla de muy mala manera. O puede que ambas cosas...Aun así, intentaremos interrogarla.

(TRANSCRIPCIÓN DEL INTERROGATORIO A LA TESTIGO)

DOMINGO, 2 DE OCTUBRE. 17,40H

**- **_"¿Señora? ¿Señoraaa? ¿Puede decirnos su nombre?_

_- "TEKELI-LI, TEKELI-LI"_

_- "Vaya, me da que esta tía es guiri, no sé ni en qué idioma habla..."_

_- "A ver Paco, déjame a mí que yo sé idiomas: guaat is yur neim? Du yug uont a relaxing cup of café con leche? ¿Y un bocata calamares?"_

_- "Joder, Pepe, no me seas cafre, ¿no ves que la mujer está muy perjudicada y no está con cuerpo de zamparse un bocata?...Anda y tráele un carajillo a ver si espabila..."_

_- "TEKELI-LI, TEKELI-LI, TEKE-¡un whiskito si eso me tomaba, joven!"_

_- "¡Hostias, Paco, que reacciona! ¿Cómo se llama, señora?¿Puede contarnos que ha pasado en Spinner's End?"_

_- "No sin una botella de whisky, unos posos de té y una rebanada de pantumaca. Arreando, joven, que no tengo todo el día. He visto en el fondo del cenicero unas colillas de aspecto satánico que no me gustan nada de nada..."_

_- "Paco, pa mí que esta tía se bebió en esa fiesta hasta el agua de los floreros y se fumó todo lo fumable.."_

_- "Ya, Pepe, pero es el único testigo que tenemos, habrá que interrogarla, que digo yo...Anda y tráele algo de papeo..."_

_-"¡Y de bebercio! ¡ No se olviden del bebercio!"_

DOMINGO, 2 DE OCTUBRE. 19H

_- "Bueno, señora, si ya ha terminado de merendar, agradeceríamos que nos echara una mano para intentar esclarecer los hechos acontecidos en la casa de Spinner's End.."_

_-"¿Qué casa?_

_-"La de Spinner's End"_

_-"¿Y eso ande está?"_

_- "En Spinner's End"_

_-"Ah. ¿Y qué ha pasado en esa casa"_

_-"Es lo que intentamos averiguar"_

_-"¿Y por qué me lo preguntan a mí? Si yo no me entero de na, cualquiera se lo puede decir..."_

_-"Sí, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de que muy despierta no es usted, no..."_

_-"¡PEPE!"_

_-"Perdón..."_

_-"Empecemos por el principio: ¿Cómo se llama?"_

_-"Sybill Trelawney"_

_-"¿Profesión?"_

_-"¡Borracha del pueblo!"_

_-"¡PEPE!"_

_-"Perdoon..."_

_-"Soy investigadora de lo paranormal, médium, profetisa de tres al cuarto, profesora de adivinación y ocasional colaboradora de la nave del misterio..."_

_-"¡Hala, ya sabía yo que me sonaba su cara, Paco, está tía sale en Cuarto Milenio con Iker Jiménez!"_

_-"No sé qué me alucina más, si esta mujer en sí o el hecho de que tú veas semejante programa..."_

_-" Es que tengo insomnio y es mejor que ver teletiendas..."_

_-"¿Podemos por favor centrarnos en la investigación?. Gracias. A ver, señora Trelawney..."_

_-"Sybill. Y señorita, que soy soltera."_

_-"No me extraña, hija mía, no me extraña... En fin, Sybil, a lo que iba: ¿qué ocurrió en la casa de Spinner's End la noche de autos?"_

_- "¿Qué dice de autos? Que nooo, que allí nadie fue en coche, todos se aparecieron o en su defecto aparcaron la escoba en el jardín. Que el pobre Snape no tiene garaje, hombre..."_

_-"¿Quién es Snape?"_

_-"El dueño de la casa."_

_-"¿Y dónde está ahora?"_

_-"¿La casa?"_

_-"Ains...El tal Snape..."_

_-"A saber, seguramente redecorando la habitación de algún motel con Narcissa."_

_-"¿Y quién es Narcissa?"_

_-"La mujer de Lucius"_

_-"¿Y quién es Lucius?"_

_-"El marido de Narcissa. Ay, hijo que te lo acabo de de decir, que no prestas atención..."_

_-"¡Paco, sosiega, deja la pistola que te buscas un lío!"_

_-"Grmbfl...A ver si me aclaro: La casa es de un tal Snape que está en paradero desconocido, probablemente corriéndose una juerga privada con una tal Narcissa y a espaldas de su marido. ¿Entiendo entonces que se trata de un crimen pasional? ¿El tal Lucius pilló a su mujer con otro en medio de una fiesta y le cortó los dedos a la adúltera?"_

_-"Qué dice, si Lucius dejó a su mujer porque se encaprichó de la rubia..."_

_-" ¿Qué rubia?"_

_-"La periodista, Rita Skeeter. Menudo pendón desorejado, con la excusa de las entrevistas se cameló a Malfoy senior y ahí anda pegándose la gran vida a costa de sus millones..."_

_-"¿Pero y los dedos?"_

_-"¿Los de pollo?"_

_-"¡No, carajo, los dedos de mujer amputados que se han encontrado en la escena del crimen!"_

_-"¿Que los fingers de pollo eran de persona? Si es que ya sabía yo que el cocinero ése que contrató Severus era de un rarito..."_

_-"¿Cocinero? ¿Qué cocinero?"_

_-"Un tío muy raro con aspecto de psicópata que apareció de repente en la fiesta y se metió en la cocina. Debimos sospechar algo cuando vimos que cortaba las verduras con navajas de afeitar..." _

_-"Paco, a ver si el rarito ése va a ser el que andamos buscando por lo de la calle Fleet..."_

_-"Pos no te digo yo que no, Pepe, que lo de las tartas igual se le ha quedao corto y ahora quiere probar recetas nuevas..."_

_-"O igual es que Chicote le ha echao la bronca porque sus tartas eran una mierda y el pobre intenta que no le cierren el restaurante..."_

_-"Me da a mí que tú ves mucha tele, Pepe..."_

_-"Ejque maburro mucho en casa..."_

_-"Oigan.. .Lo que pasó después lo tengo un tanto borroso, pero más o menos me voy acordando... el caso es que la Skeeter andaba discutiendo con Severus y Albus Dumbledore..."_

_-"¿Y quién es Albus Dumbledore?"_

_-"El director."_

_-"¿El director de dónde?"_

_-"De Hogwarts."_

_-"¿Y Hogwarts es...?"_

_-"El colegio."_

_-"¿Qué colegio?"_

_-"Hogwarts."_

_-"¡¿Pero qué colegio?!."_

_-"Oiga, su compañero no es muy despierto que digamos, eh. Y además me está mirando mu raro... Y esa vena tan gorda que tiene en la frente debería hacérsela mirar..."_

_-"Severus (Snape, deduzco, que para eso me pagan el salario base de funcionario del estado), estaba discutiendo con la tal Skeeter y el tal Dumbledore..."_

_-"El director..."_

_-"¡SUPUTAMADRE!.._

_-"Paco, relájate, vivirás más y mejor..."_

_-" ¿Y qué pasó después?"_

_-"Que apareció la rubia."_

_-"¿Qué rubia?"_

_-"La escritora muggle"_

_-"¿La qué?"_

_-"La escritora muggle. La que ha publicado una saga de 7 libros contando todas nuestras intimidades y se ha forrao a costa nuestra. Comprenderán que Dumbledore y sobre todo Severus, no andan muy contentos que digamos con ella..."_

_-"Paco..."_

_-"¿Queeeeee?"_

_-"Que yo he leído esos libros..."_

_-"¿Qué libros, qué dices?"_

_-"Que yo he leído esos libros. Se llaman Las aventuras de Harry Petas y van de un chaval que tiene poderes cuando se fuma una piedra rara, y va a un colegio to guay en el que los profesores pasan de todo mientras los alumnos se saltan las clases y hay un mafioso que quiere cargarse al Petas porque cuando era pequeño le quitó la maceta de maría y uno de los profesores es un poco cabrón y hace como que es el camello del mafioso pero en realidad quiere ayudar al prota a montar su imperio de la droja. Que me da que esta tía también robó ideas de Breaking Bad..."_

_-"¿Lo ven? Ha retorcido la historia de tal manera que es normal que todo el mundo esté mosqueao con ella..."_

_-"A ver si me entero: ¿me estáis diciendo que una tía ha escrito 7 bestsellers sobre un puñao de hippies, se ha forrao con la historia, y los hippies en cuestión se han rebotao y le han cortao los dedos en represalia?" _

_-"No exactamente. Lo de los dedos fue cosa del cocinero rarito, vamos, como si lo viera... Severus sólo quería estrangularla lentamente mientras Dumbledore la usaba de piñata..."_

_-"¿Y dónde está el resto de ella?"_

_-"Conociendo al cocinero, seguro que estará en las albóndigas de IKEA..."_

_-"¿Y los demás asistentes a la fiesta? ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?"_

_-"¿Y a mí que me cuentan?" Yo me quedé muy a gustito en mi rincón, con mis daikiris y mi perchero, viendo a los ciervos hacer sus cosicas en la alfombra ahí to guays..."_

_-"Paco"_

_-"Queeee..."_

_-"Que creo que podemos dar por cerrado el caso, ¿no?"_

_-"¿Pero qué caso? ¡Si no tenemos caso! ¡Esto no es un caso, es una mierda! ¡Si es que tenía que haberle hecho caso a mi primo Horacio y haberme ido con él al CSI de Miami. Playas, chicas en bikini, mafiosos cubanos, asesinos en serie normales y corrientes, pero noooo, yo tenía que aceptar el traslado de CSI Villaconejos a Scotland Yard..."_

_-"Pues a mí me gusta..."_

_-"¡Joder, Pepe, es que a tí te gusta cualquier cosa! Por gustarte, te gusta hasta Crepúsculo, hijo!"_

_-"Oiga, que a mí también me gusta, que el protagonista tiene un no sé qué que sé yo, que mire usted que me recuerda a un alumno que tuve..."_

_-"¡BASTA! ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡COJA SUS COSAS Y LÁRGUESE DE AQUÍ! ¡Y QUE NO LA VUELVA A VER, QUE LA METO EN UNA CELDA Y TIRO LA LLAVE!"_

_- "Paco, sosiega que te pierdes..."_

_-"¡Y TÚ YA ESTÁS PIDIENDO UN TRASLADO QUE COMO TE VUELVAS A MONTAR EN EL COCHE CONMIGO NO RESPONDO!"_

_-"Oiga, su compañero parece un poco atacadito de los nervios. ¿Le da mucho al redbull?"_

_-"Pues un poco, sí. Y sospecho que lo mezcla con licor 43..."_

_-"¡A TOMAR POR SACO LOS DOS DE AQUÍ, HOMBRE YA! CAGONTÓ LO QUE SE MENEA..."_

_-"Oiga, Sybill, que mejor la acompaño fuera si eso y la invito a un big mac, que tengo 4 eurillos sueltos..."_

_-"¿Y luego a unas copichuelas?"_

_-"¡Venga!"_

_"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

(FIN DE LA TRANSCRIPCIÓN)


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Disculpas por en retraso en subir un nuevo capítulo. La vida y esas cosas...**  
_

_**Disfrutad...**_

**EL PROFETA**

_3 de noviembre de 2013_

_Capítulo IX_

_Estimados lectores: _

_Como les prometimos, seguiremos publicando todo el material del que disponemos en nuestra redacción, material arduamente conseguido por nuestros abogados después de un largo y costosísimo proceso judicial que..._

¡ALTO AHÍ!

_¿Perdón? Disculpen, estimados lectores, como iba diciendo..._

¡QUE TE CALLES, IMBÉCIL!

_Eeehhh...vaya, querido público, parece ser que tenemos gremlins en la redacción. O nargles. O trolls tocapelotas, lo mismo da.._

¡NI TROLLS NI LECHES, HACKERS COMO MERLÍN MANDA! ¿PERO ESTO QUÉ EEEEES? ¡APROVECHARSE DEL TRABAJO DE UNA CÉLEBRE PERIODISTA Y ENCIMA INTENTAR HUNDIR SU HONRADA CARRERA CON MENTIRAS Y PUÑALADAS TRAPERAS, HOMBRE YA!

_¡Oh, no, es ella...! Disculpen, estimados lectores, pero al parecer no hemos conseguido librarnos de esta pesadilla de mujer.._

¡OIGA, SIN INSULTAR! ¿ACASO ME HE METIDO YO CON SU SEÑORA MADRE?

_No desde hace un tiempo...En fin...ya está, a la porra, me doy por vencido, hala, que haga lo que quiera, yo ya no aguanto más. Que publique lo que le salga del moño, que yo dimito. Me voy volando. A Mallorca voy, que seguro que allí no me la encuentro y con un poco de suerte me pierdo en una playa nudista llena de suecas. Que se quede ella con El Profeta, que yo renuncio. Al carajo ya hombre..._

¡Hola, corazones! ¿Me habíais echado de menos? Seguro que sí, venga, no disimuléis, que sé que estabais loquitos por leerme de nuevo, pillines...Ay, han sido unos años muy duros, pero han merecido la pena. Por fin lo he conseguido, ¡EL MUNDO ES MÍO, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bueno, no "el mundo" si entendemos como tal el planeta en el que vivimos, que no se me vayan a pensar ustedes que me he convertido en la heredera de Voldemort, faltaría más. Que una servidora es ambiciosa, pero no tanto. Y eso de andar metiendo cachitos míos en la vajilla como que tampoco me atrae, la verdad, que está visto que luego es muy perjudicial para el cutis, y yo ya me he gastado demasiada pasta en cirujanos plásticos como para desperdiciar esta cara bonita...

Me refería a que ahora que soy la dueña y señora del mejor periódico del planeta (sin contar con el Marca, claro), puedo publicar lo que me venga en gana. Que sí, que antes ya lo hacía, pero por un mísero sueldo y con condiciones. Pero ahora que soy la que corta el bacalao no me voy a andar con chiquitas. Se acabaron las tonterías. A partir de ahora, sin censuras y sin plazos de entrega. Hala...

Y se preguntarán ustedes, queridos lectores, qué ocurrió exactamente con la escritora muggle y todos los implicados en la historia. Y yo se lo voy a contar, que para eso soy periodista y la auténtica maestra del cotilleo. ¿Conocen a la vieja el visillo? Pues yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe...

Retrocedamos en el tiempo: Sicilia, año 1927...Esto, no, quiero decir: Spinner's End, hace 5 años. Fiestazo de los buenos en casa del profesor Severus Snape. El mencionado profesor jugando a los médicos con la futura ex señora Malfoy, mientras el señor Malfoy y yo nos dedicamos a hacer lo propio en otra habitación (fotos y detalles en próximos suplementos de _Corazón de Bruja_). Cuando volvemos a la fiesta, veo a la Trelawney más borracha de lo habitual hablando con un perchero de madera y acariciando a un ciervo que se ha colado en la casa y anda zascandileando por el sofá. El tío raro que andaba buscando a no sé qué juez ha acabado en la cocina preparando canapés y emparedados a velocidad de vértigo. Hay que ver cómo maneja este muchacho las navajas de afeitar, estoy por contratarle para que me haga la raya del bikini mientras me prepara la cena...Por la ventana veo que Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger intentan colarse pero Snape ha debido de poner algún tipo de protección mágica contra alcornoques y sabelotodos, porque cada vez que intentan abrir la puerta una mano fantasmal aparece para darles unas collejas de esas de padre con la mano abierta...

Y de repente veo que en medio del salón hay una rubia haciéndose la despistada que se va acercando poquito a poco, así como si la cosa no fuera con ella, a la bandeja del cabrales. Y el caso es que me doy cuenta de que es la famosa escritora muggle con la que todo el mundo quiere saldar cuentas. Y en cuestión de segundos Snape y Dumbledore se ponen hechos unas fieras y se lanzan a por ella. Pero no, estimados lectores, no crean que se la cargaron allí mismo, no. Después de un tira y afloja, de un rato de gritos, insultos e intentos de estrangulamiento varios, conseguimos que Dumbledore y Snape se tranquilizaran. ¿Cómo?, se preguntarán ustedes. Pues...

._**Previously on Los artículos de Rita Skeeter...**_

**Albus Dumbledore: **¿Qué ocurre, qué es este jaleo? Severus, ¿ya has vuelto a tomar demasiada cocacola? Te tengo dicho que no me la tomes con cafeína, que te desvelas y te pones nerviosito, hijo, es que no aprendes…

**Rita Skeeter: **Que no agüelo, que es que se nos ha colao en la casa la rubia muggle ésa, la de los libros sobre ustedes y Voldemort, la que dijo a los cuatro vientos que era usted trucha…

**Albus Dumbledore:** ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Dónde está, que le voy a decir cuatro cosas?

**JK Rowling: **Y entonces, Horace, ¿usted a qué se dedica ahora?

**Slughorn: **Pues estoy retirado, que ya voy teniendo una edad y los niños de hoy están demasiado asalvajaos para aguantarlos en clase...

**Severus Snape: **¡TÚ! ¡VEN AQUÍ QUE TE VAS A ENTERAR! ¡TE VOY A DAR HASTA EN EL CARNÉ DE IDENTIDAD!

**Albus Dumbledore: **¡Yo la sujeto y tú le das! ¡Y luego nos turnamos!

**JK Rowling: **¡Oigan, tranquilos, que yo venía a...!

**Severus Snape: **¡A LLEVARTE UNA SOMANTA PALOS, VENÍAS! ¡TE VOY A DAR TAL GUANTÁ QUE TE VAS A PREGUNTAR QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO EN LA MURALLA CHINA!

**Albus Dumbledore: **¡Y luego me la dejas a mí!

**JK Rowling: **Sí, si entiendo que estén cabreados, pero si me dejan hablar...

**Severus Snape: **¿HABLAR? ¿TENDRA JETA LA TÍA? ¿PERO ES QUE NO HAS HABLADO YA BASTANTE?

**Albus Dumbledore: **Severus, creo que deberías dejar de gritar. En primer lugar porque me estás haciendo interferencias en el sonotone, y en segundo lugar porque te me estás poniendo atacaito de los nervios y sabes que eso no es bueno, que luego te da por lanzar frascos con cucarachas a la cabeza de la gente...

**Narcissa Malfoy: **Churri, no te alteres, que eso es muy de Gryffindors...Los Slytherin somos más sutiles: te tragas el mosqueo, la miras mal y luego mandas a un par de elfos que se encarguen de ella discretamente en un callejón...

**Severus Snape: **Yo es que la mataba y me quedaba tan a gusto, oye...

**JK Rowling: **¡No me maten! ¡Que sólo soy una escritora! Yo sólo le daba al público lo que quería leer!

**Rita Skeeter: **Uyuyuy...Mira Snape, que eso yo lo entiendo eh, que yo también me tengo que ganar las habichuelas escribiendo tontadas. Igual deberíais dejar que se explique la mujer...

**JK Rowling: **Gracias, maja. Miren, el caso es que yo hace años empecé a escribir un libro sobre un niño con poderes mágicos que descubre que es hijo de un dios griego. Pero resulta que ya estaba escrito y me tuve que buscar otra historia, así que decidí pasarme a las historias de terror y escribí una novela sobre un gusiluz al que le salían colmillos y se pegaba con un chihuaha gigante por culpa de una pavisosa con menos luces que el castillo de Drácula. Pero resultó que otra escritora me copió la idea y se la vendió a un estudio de cine, y claro, me tuve que exprimir los sesos para buscar algo original. Y un día me encontré en un puesto del rastro un libro viejísmo y lleno de anotaciones con una curiosa historia y me dije, coñe, si los demás me copian, pues a tomar viento, yo también me apunto. Y adapté el diario en una novela que se vendió de puta madre y claro, mi editor presionaba y presionaba, y al final acabé escribiendo 7 libros y vendiendo los derechos cinematográficos.

**Albus Dumbledore: **¡No jodas que también han hecho películas! Ay la virgen de la pata arrastras...

**JK Rowling: **No, hombre, si en las pelis se han comido la mitad de la historia. Usted, tranquilo, abuelo, que los que las han visto en el cine no saben que es de la acera de enfrente...

**Severus Snape: **Buena historia. Le faltaron putas, pero buena historia. Aunque sigo teniendo ganas de matarte..

**Narcissa Malfoy: **Cari, respira. Tú cuenta hasta diez y si no funciona la metemos en un saco y nos la llevamos al sótano...

**Rita Skeeter: **Un momento, si la historia la sacó de un diario, es porque alguien la había escrito antes. por lo tanto esta muggle no es la verdadera culpable de todo este jaleo. ¿De quién era el libro?

**JK Rowling: **Yo lo único que sé es que en la primera página ponía _"Para Sev de tu mami"_

**Severus Snape: **Gah...

**Albus Dumbledore: **¿Severus?

**Severus Snape: **Gah...

**Narcissa Malfoy: **Ay que se ya me ha quedao tonto, pobrecito mío...Si es que tantas emociones no pueden ser buenas..

**Albus Dumbledore: **¿Pero a ti quién te manda escribir un diario contando intimidades, alma cándida? ¿Es que no aprendiste nada cuando lo de la cámara secreta? Pero mira que hay que ser tolai, hombreee...

**Severus Snape: **¿Y qué querías que hiciera, si me tenías explotao y de acá pallá? Que si protege al cretino, que si cuándo me vas a corregir los exámenes que vas muy atrasao y el Ministerio me está echando la bronca, que si dónde están las pociones para la enfermería, que si espíame a Voldemort y a ver qué haces que no te pillen...¡Y no me dejabas hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con un psicólogo! Lo de hablar con los peluches no me funcionaba, así que me puse a escribir como un loco para desahogarme y quitarme el estrés. Que entre el Señor Tenebroso, los monstruitos que tenemos por alumnos y tú me teníais que me subía por las paredes... ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a perder el diario en una mudanza y que acabaría en manos de la muggle ésta?

**Rita Skeeter: **Bueeeeenooo...Pues asunto resuelto. Os propongo una solución: ella deja de escribir sobre el mundo mágico y vive de las rentas.

**JK Rowling: **Hecho. Además, con lo que he ganado gracias a vosotros, me puedo comprar una isla y perderme...

**Rita Skeeter: **Vosotros accedéis a no asesinarla a cambio de un porcentaje de los royalties.

**Albus Dumbledore: **Me parece aceptable. Y si además me encuentra un novio formal, mejor.

**JK Rowling: **Uy, eso está hecho, abuelete..

**Rita Skeeter: **¿Snape? Vamos, hombre, no me seas rancio...

**Severus Snape: **Grrr...Bueno, vale, está bien, no me la cargaré. Pero al que mencione en público la procedencia del diario, lo escachino y lo convierto en ingredientes para pociones...

**Rita Skeeter: **Así me gusta, positividad ante todo...Y ahora daos la mano como buenos amigos.

**Severus Snape: **¡¿PERO TÚ ESTÁS TONTA O QUÉ?!

**Rita Skeeter: **Ay, hijo, de verdad, eres de un borde...

**Albus Dumbledore: **Bueno, pues si ya está todo arreglao, creo que me voy a retirar que estoy viendo que el colgao ése que has puesto de cocinero se está acercando con las navajas en la mano y es que me está dando un yuyu ese chico que pa qué queremos más. Hale, a las buenas noches.

**Tipo con aspecto de psicópata: **Oigan, se nos han acabado las existencias en la cocina, pero ya que estoy, para animar el cotarro si quieren puedo hacer un numerito circense. Que antes que presidiario y asesino psicópata fui acróbata en el Cirque du Soleil..

**JK Rowling:** Anda, ¿y qué sabe hacer usted, joven?

**Tipo con aspecto de psicópata: **Malabares con cuchillos. Mire, mire cómo los lanzo y los recojo. Ahora usted, si es mu facil...

**JK Rowling: ¡**UAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

**Severus Snape: **¿Pero qué haces, imbécil? Hala, ya la has liao, ¿y ahora qué hacemos con los dedos tiraos por la alfombra, eh? Si es que mira que eres tonto, hijo, anda, anda, tira par la cocina y deja quietos los cuchillos que al final hoy sí que me cargo a alguien. Y tú, periodista de tres al cuarto, llévate a la muggle esta a que la curen y a ver si deja de gritar tanto que al final los vecinos se van a mosquear y van a llamar a los maderos, y a ver cómo les explico yo lo que ha pasado...

**Narcissa Malfoy: **Bueno, desde luego si queríamos que la señora dejara de escribir, lo hemos conseguido, porque con lo que le ha quedado de la mano como mucho podrá mandar whatsapps...

**Severus Snape: **Cissy, cariño, no me calientes, eh, no me calientes, que no tengo el chichi pa farolillos..

**Rita Skeeter: **Lucius, churri, anda, trae el traslador que nos vamos a urgencias, a ver si apañamos a esta pobre chica...

TU BI CONTINIUD...


End file.
